New Years, New Sams
by TheBookOfStories22
Summary: Sam had a terrible year. Her life is not the life she'd expected to have back when she'd been a shiny WOOHP agent along with her best friends. But can a surprising stranger from a few years back turn this new year around for her? You know he can... ;)


**Happy New Year guys! This is late, but I hope you'll like it ;)**

 **2017 had its moments, but it wasn't awesome, and somehow randomly, this was born.**

* * *

Sam sneered to herself as the New York megatron counted down, and the surrounding roof-goers either brandished a glass of champagne, or heatedly kissed their partner, less and less appropriately for a public space.

This year hadn't been a good one for her.

Back when Jerry had cured the villain gene with his machine, and released a whole sea of villains back into society, she'd thought things were changing for the better.

She'd have more free time with her besties, be able to figure out who she wanted to be in life, pick a career.

But Jerry let them go. He said WOOHP didn't need them anymore, despite them being exceptional, that they were young, and it was high-time for them to figure out their own lives without danger at every turn.

Like the last two times they were temporarily let go, the girls struggled to find themselves.

But this time was different, because WOOHP didn't suddenly need them again. It also meant that WOOHP was going to stop paying for their villa.

So the girls had vacated, and while Clover and Alex were roomed together, Sam was roomed with a pothead. Whose boyfriend slept over frequently.

Clover went into the fashion industry, and Alex seemed to follow, though she was also going into soccer and volleyball.

Sam struggled to find a major.

She went into Psychology, surprisingly, with architecture as her minor.

As she sunk into studying, Clover and Alex had more free time, went out more and more often without her.

After college, Clover moved to Australia to be with Blaine. Alex began a high stakes professional soccer career, and was constantly on the move.

And while at the beginning, things were fine and they kept in touch, eventually things dropped off.

They drifted apart. Now, the only time she heard from either of her former besties was when she caught a glimpse of Alex on tv, or Clover in a magazine.

Jerry, her former mentor, didn't keep in touch either. She'd thought of him as a second father, and while at first she understood why they were being let go, she realized that Jerry didn't actually need them.

From the beginning, he'd strong-armed the girls into being spies, threatening them with prison or worse if they didn't become his good little agents.

That was where their unlikely friendship had blossomed into something beautiful.

Without WOOHP to tie them together any longer, the girls drifted apart, too different to truly remain in each others lives.

Sam found that she resented Jerry for that. He'd strong-armed them all, and then left them out to dry. He'd replaced them. Found a new trio of little girls to turn into spies for his company, to weed out villainous-gened people from the beginning.

His tracking chip still resided under her skin, and while once it was a sign of protection against the world, now it was a brand.

 _No matter where you go, what you do, you will always belong to me. I will always choose and you will always follow._

This year had been her father's fiftieth birthday, and as it turned, Shawn Simpson decided he wasn't satisfied with his life anymore.

He'd said it wasn't a mid-life crisis when he bought the shiny red mustang.

But he'd had no retort when Gaby found him having an affair with a twenty-two year old grad student only a few years younger than their daughter.

Now her childhood home was another family's house, her father lived with his mistress, and her mother had decided to move back to Massachusetts.

There was nothing left for her in Beverly Hills.

And so Sam drifted.

She worked as a company psychologist in a high-end pharmaceutical company, but she wasn't _satisfied_.

She resented Jerry because he was the reason she met her biggest regret of all.

Tim Scam.

Even now that she hadn't seen him in several years, he was still ruining her life.

She never had a relationship that lasted longer than six months, and everytime she glanced into a crowd, her heart clenched when someone vaguely resembling him emerged.

Time had let her admit to herself why she was only attracted to brown-haired, green-eyed men but never satisfied when they were less than perfect.

Standing here on this rooftop, with a champagne flute in her hand, Sam found her gaze drifting to the sidewalk far below.

She would never actually consider jumping, but morbid thoughts chased through her mind regardless.

The redhead tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She mockingly raised her glass to the sky ahead of her.

"To another crappy new year."

"Now that's not something I expected to hear from Jerry's goodie goodie little favorite." Sam gasped, dropping her champagne flute suddenly over the railing, not even watching it cascade towards an unlucky couple down below as she whipped around.

He stood there, smirking at her as if it hadn't been a couple of years since he last saw her, as if he hadn't just left without a goodbye he'd never owed her.

The old Sam would have been ashamed of her negative perspective, and rebuffed his claim against her character and Jerry's with gusto. This one only hated him for the control he still had over her years later.

Sam scowled, turning back to the glittering cityscape of people celebrating a new year, disguising that it was nothing different from the past monotonous year they'd suffered.

"Jerry's little _goodie goodie_ grew up." He hummed as he took an uninvited step to stand next to her at the railing.

"No, I think someone's still a little grouchy that Jerry replaced her." Sam felt her teeth clench.

"Why are you here, Scam? No one invited you to rain on my parade, or the tatters left of it. I don't work for _Jerry_ anymore, so make someone else your enemy if you still have grievances."

He shrugged. "I'll always have grievances for dear old manipulator Lewis, but even I'll admit that I'm bored of actively trying to destroy him. I've found a better way to destroy him." He paused, likely trying to bait her.

"Save your dramatic scheme, Scam. I don't care, and I'm not making the effort of reporting you."

"Oh Sam whyyyy? Your lack of active participation in our discussion is crippling." The dry sarcasm in his voice was like a caress along her spine. "Besides, Jerry can likely hear everything you say, and I think he'd be offended by your lack of blind faith in him too."

"I don't give a rat's ass what offends Jerry these days."

"Oh, you curse now too? What a _marvelous_ upgrade to the Miss Simpson variety pack barbie. Or was blondie the barbie? No, she was the slut you hung around with."

Sam whipped around to face him again. "SHUT UP SCAM!" She was breathing heavily as she glared at him, oblivious to the other people on the roof.

"I'm not part of WOOHP, I'm not friends with Clover and Alex, and I'm _certainly_ not friends with you, so stay out of my life! You left years ago, you're not welcome to just pop back in now, especially when I cut away from that life a long time ago. Go scam someone else on who you are, because I'm not tolerating you any longer tonight."

She turned away, picking up her small purse and making long strides towards the door that led back inside the building, and down its stairs.

She was halfway down the second flight when she realized he was following her.

"Are you saying that you're still in _love_ with me, Sam?" She froze halfway down a stair, the air trapped in her chest.

In all of their years as enemies, he'd never dared to bring back up her confession of past affections minutes before she thought she'd die in space.

"Oh Honey, if I realized you missed me so, I would've made a bigger effort to be around for you and the kids." She was shaking again as she slowly turned, seeing him leaning effortlessly on a railing on the landing above her.

" _What do you want, Scam_." It came out a whisper, as some of the anger leaked from her, and she suddenly found herself utterly exhausted with it all. He smirked his infuriating smirk.

"I want an answer, Sammie." She stiffened. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course not. You're just a lowlife piece of scum that's decided he has nothing better to do with his disappointing life than bother me on New Year's eve." The words flew from her lips, misplaced anger trying to compensate for the momentary pause before it.

He sighed, as if disappointed with her response. "We're all grownups here, Sam. It won't kill you to admit that I'm your undoing."

She laughed, bitterly. "It was never love, Scam. Just some misguided crush by a naive teenager who thought the man before her was righteous."

He smirked, taking a single stair down towards her. She held her ground.

"Well then why has every single one of your beaus after meeting me looked like a cheap knockoff of me? We all know nothing beats the real thing."

"When I met you, your hair was lighter, and your eyes were brown. That was the guy I had the crush on. It's merely coincedental that your real appearance was similar to what attracted me back then."

He chuckled. "Remember Archibald? Your last crappy boyfriend? Brown hair, green eyes. And you only broke up with him a month ago. You still seem pretty hung up on me, Samantha."

"Oh please. I like who I like based off of more than physical appearance, and that's probably all you have going for you Scam."

He took another two steps towards her. "I remember a certain redhead basically raving to her friends about my _intelligence_. According to your blatant stance of denial, I also have that going for me."

"You're still nothing to me, Scam. Sure, you're handsome and smart. So? You're a criminal."

"People fall for criminals all the time, _Darling_." He caught her twitch at the pet name. "Besides, you're basically admitting to me that the only reason you're not jumping me right here and now is that I'm a criminal, and you're buying into Jerry's story that criminals can't be loved."

Another step. Only four steps seperated them now. He towered over her in the short distance.

"That's ridiculous. And I know you're bringing Jerry up just to annoy me, Scam. You're so predictable."

He smirked like the cat that ate the canary _and_ the cream. "You were angry to see me tonight, Sam. Not frightened at seeing a criminal, not exasperated that I had appeared to ruin your life once again, no, you were angry. Angry that I was apparently just a scam. Who left you. At the very least, you missed me. But the truth of the matter is that you love me, even now, even with almost all of the cards on the table.

"Another thing," When had he gotten so close? His voice was practically whispering into her ear now. "I'm not predictable, Sweetheart."

Before she could reproach him, or even take a step back, he'd pulled her to him, using her disorientation in the stairwell to press her against the lower landing's wall, hands pinned above her head.

Had he really leaped a good six stairs down? He really was a predator, in a category all his own.

"Let go of me, Scam." She glared, hating how his hands seemed to burn her wrists where he held them. His knee easily pushed hers away when she tried to knee or kick him.

"Why would I do that? I have you right where I want you." His head was too close now, close enough that their noses almost touched, and his eyes flicked to her lips. She felt her heart race with the anticipation. He was going to kiss her.

She could feel her eyes begin to close when suddenly, she felt a swift current of air, and her eyes snapped open to find his breath on her neck.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you, Sam?" His tongue darted out to lick a spiral along her neck. "Did you want me to?" She grit her teeth, hating the rush under her skin, and the blush beginning to warm her face.

"No." His lips replaced his tongue, and he began sucking a trail down towards her exposed collarbone, revealed by the green dress she'd worn that evening despite having no one to show it to.

She bit her lip, desperate to remain cold to his obviously cruel advances. But when his teeth bit into the delicate skin of her collarbone, the moan escaped her before she even realized it.

Sam froze. So did Scam, though his head snapped up to take in her horrified expression.

She attempted to wrench free from his grasp, desperate to escape this situation that she was rapidly dreading.

"Admit it, Sam."

"Never. That meant nothing, it's probably just a sweet spot. Love isn't lust."

"But lust is a component of love, essential to any healthy relationship, _Dr_ Simpson."

She snorted. "Like any relationship we'd ever have would be healthy."

"So you've thought of having a relationship with me?" Sam realized her slip too late, trying harder to break his grasp.

"How couldn't I? It's all you've been talking about. It almost sounds like you're _obsessed_. Why do you care if I ever loved you? It doesn't _matter_."

" _Nice try, Sammie,_ " His voice was by her ear again. "But I'm concerned with the now, not the past." She turned her face away, and one of his hands let go of her wrist, his arm bending to secure both hands with one. He grasped her chin, turning her face to him, trailing kisses to the corner of her lips.

Her face tilted just slightly, meaning to force him to kiss her properly. His breath was warm on her lips.

 _"Say it."_

She whimpered, a shiver passing along under his hand.

 _"Say it, and I'll give you what you want..."_

Holding her in place, his lips trailed along near her ear, whispering sweet venom until Sam couldn't take the thrumming of anticipation under her skin any longer.

"I love you." His lips were barely a millimeter away, daring her to take the last step.

Sam pushed forwards, pressing her lips to his soft ones, kissing like this was her last kiss, like there was nothing left to lose. But he remained motionless under her fervor.

He was playing her, and he had won.

Sickened by his game and feeling tears at the corners of her vision, Sam finished her phrase.

"And I hate you for it." He finally allowed her to tear from his grasp, and Sam grabbed her purse from the stair it had clattered onto, running for the door a half landing away.

She ran along the hall, wanting nothing more than to get away, get far enough away that she could pretend that he hadn't won.

Hadn't managed to play her once again.

The elevators came into sight, and relief hesitatingly leaked in, though she refused to check behind her as she repeatedly jammed the call button.

The elevator in the middle opened, and she threw herself inside, pressing the ground floor button with abandon, and holding down the 'close door' button desperately.

Sam could see motion from the corner of her eye, and her heart felt as though it would explode with all the feelings barely contained within her chest.

She wished that she had gadgets now more than ever.

The universe must really hate her. The thought came in unbidden, and Sam found herself momentarily distracted, relieved when the doors closed.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Terror travelled down her spine as she noticed him behind her, having easily stopped the doors and slid in.

"Just leave me alone, Scam. You got what you wanted." Defeat colored her tone, her arms coming up to cradle herself. Scam just wanted to gloat, that he'd always be able to control her emotions. That she could never be free from his grasp, not truly.

"Oh I haven't got what I wanted yet."

She glared at him. "You will never have _that_."

"Never say never Darling, it's such a slippery slope."

"You can't take me."

"I've already proven I can, Sammie."

"I'll call rape."

"To whom? And I know that you want me, Sam, so that claim is inaccurate and highly insulting."

Hot, angry tears finally spilled on her cheeks as she could control them no longer.

"Why can't you just leave? I've had enough of everything, you included."

"What could be so bad? You've built yourself a life outside of WOOHP. I'd say you're accomplished."

She couldn't bear looking at him any longer.

"I don't owe you any explanations. But if you'll leave me alone, my parents got divorced, I lost my best friends, and nothing I do makes me happy anymore. Life is empty. I don't need you in it."

"But doesn't my presence help fill the void?" He sounded so sure of himself, like it was fact and not a supposition.

"No, it's just a reminder of all my mistakes. Please stop torturing me."

"I never agreed to leave," He said, taking a step closer. Sam felt her knees trembling. She expected firm hands, a tight grasp, and not the soft arms pulling her to him as she began to cry in earnest.

"And if I was torturing you, you'd know it."

The tears continued to fall, blurring her vision, and Sam didn't notice the elevator ring, barely felt or cared when he swung her up, carrying her.

Why wouldn't he just leave her be?

Everyone eventually did.

She had no one, and he was just the cruelest reminder that she never would.

She must have drifted off in her tears, because the next thing Sam knew, she was on the bed in her hotel room, her shoes taken off and set on the floor beside it.

Sam sat up with a gasp, eyes tearing apart the room in search of another occupant. It seemed her tear reservoir wasn't empty, as she felt more contradictory tears spring to her eyes with the thought that Scam was gone.

He'd left, like everyone else did.

At least he'd had the mercy to leave her be.

Her heart broke in her chest, useless and spent now that he'd finally driven the last knife in.

Tim Scam didn't love her, and he never would. He was perfectly content to destroy her with her own affections, to destroy the enemy he hated that was so obviously weak before him.

The door to the en suite bathroom opened, light spilling into the half-lit room. Her broken heart stirred in its cavern.

Had he stayed to torment her further?

In her hurried search of the room, she hadn't noticed the black trenchcoat hanging from the room's singular chair.

His steps were silent, his appearance only revealed by her knowledge of his presence, the movement in the edges of her vision as she stared down at her hands.

He sat in front of her on the edge of the bed, facing her as she hid her face in her legs, pulled close to her chest.

"You thought I left." A statement, not colored by anything but fact.

Sam nodded, unable and unwilling to articulate any of the mashed feelings inside of her. The champagne she'd drank earlier that evening wasn't helping.

He sighed.

The seconds seemed to tick by.

"I won't leave you."

She scoffed. "Why wouldn't you? Everyone does. Besides, you're my enemy."

"Yours or Jerry's?"

"You've made it clear you want me dead just as much as Jerry."

He shrugged. "Jerry will always be numero uno on the kill list. However, you're only under Banshee and Alex, and considering their importance to you, I might have to downgrade them too."

What was he talking about? Why would he care that Clover and Alex were once important to her other than to use it against her?

"I don't understand." His face continued to reveal nothing.

"Why do you think I pursued you after years of absence, Samantha?"

Sam shrugged, looking up and facing him out of pure confusion, half-forgetting her tears.

There was no smirk, merely a blank slate waiting for her response.

"I don't know." Her voice was rough, tired. His hand pushed a lock of hair from where it had fallen into her face back behind her ear.

She knew better than to hope that he'd come back for her. He'd probably just gotten bored, and wanted to kick the old ball around just for entertainment, for old times sakes, since no one was pursuing him any longer.

He cupped her face in his hand, and she kept her gaze away, even as he tilted it towards him.

The last thing she was expecting was his lips against hers, at first soft and then filled with fire, tugging her to him as he took control of her mouth, deepening the kiss and prodding her tongue with his.

She wanted this. Despite knowing he was likely seeing how far he could push her, Sam wanted this in a way she'd never wanted anything else. And if she was doomed to be a notch on his belt, a toy he'd finally played with, that was a small price to pay.

She twirled her tongue with his, putting her hands in his hair as she tugged him closer, responding just as fervently to his ministrations.

He pushed her back onto the bed, his muscled arms holding him above her as he surprisingly dumped her earrings away, before trailing his hands along her jaw, down her neck, her breastbone, her chest, to the zipper along her side just under her arm.

The room's chilled air hit her skin as he trailed the zipper lower, beginning to expose her milky flesh. She reached up, interrupting him as her own hands found the hem of his gray tank top, yanking it upwards and over his head to reveal the endless planes of his body.

Her fingers began their own trail, as he tugged the dress off of her, throwing it aside.

It didn't take long for her bra to join the heaped mess on the floor.

For a moment, he just stared at her, his eyes trailing along her exposed skin, with a hunger she hadn't seen in his expression before.

She stared at his high cheekbones, following them down towards his chest, watching the toned muscles ripple as he moved. He was in perfect condition, but not overly muscled.

Her fingers traced in between the valleys and peaks of muscle down his torso, and when her hunger-filled gaze met his own, they began to move together with the rhythm of one, utterly consumed.

 **-/-|^|-\\-**

She didn't know what time it was.

When Sam had woken, the curtains to her hotel room were still closed, and strong arms still held her close. The first time she had woken to Scam's arms still around her, she had smiled and drifted back to sleep.

But now she was completely awake, whatever alcohol and desire in her system long ebbed away.

She sighed, twisting gently in his embrace to look up at his face.

He was beautiful, the way he always had been. His fingers had been tracing patterns along her skin long into the morning, when she'd finally fallen asleep.

This night had been everything she'd dreamed of, but that was what it was. A dream.

The universe had granted her a New Years' wish. A break in the monotony, and a night with the man she loved, but the moment wouldn't last.

He'd wake up, tear his arms away, get dressed and smirk. He had had her once and for all. And then he would leave, and she would never see him again. She would be doomed to remember her greatest passion as her greatest regret forevermore.

Sam frowned, her hand cupping his cheek, something she knew she could only do while he was asleep.

Asleep, he seemed at peace. She was beyond grateful that that peace had been with her this once, and as her hand began to retract, her mind made up to leave before she got left, his hand shot out and grabbed her own.

His eyes were still closed, but his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" He opened his jeweled gaze to watch her.

"I have to go." Her eyes darted away as she said this, darting back in a futile attempt to read his expression.

"You don't _have_ to do anything." She frowned. The arm that was still under her flexed, and then pulled her flush against his chest. She gasped, looking up towards his face.

"...You had your fun, Scam... It all has to end at some point." She couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see his face as she sorrowly said the truth.

"Why?" She could tell he was smirking, but her eyes refused to raise from where she was staring at his chest.

"You know why."

"No Sammie, I think I need you to elaborate." She bristled, insulted that he was going this far to hurt her.

"You used me, you got what you wanted, so you're just going to leave me. Leave me with the knowledge that you won once and for all." He chuckled, and she pushed at his chest, trying to tear away from his warm and careful grasp.

His arm tightened around her.

"Now where did you get the idea that I was going to leave?" For a single moment, hope flared in her chest, before anger came out to replace it.

"Why wouldn't you? Unless you have some other insidious plot to try and do."

He chuckled again, and she could feel the rumble of his chest, calling to her.

"No, I have no other _insidious_ plot today other than staying in bed with you and bothering room service."

She narrowed her eyes at him, utterly confused by the words he was presenting her. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"I need better than that, Scam."

"Why?"

"Because you've already broken me once, and I'd like to know if you're planning to do it again. I have nothing to offer you in WOOHP intelligence, or on Clover and Alex. I'm useless."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her and removing his arm, sitting up against the headboard.

"You think I don't know that you're utterly useless for any plot against woohp? I could kill you right now, and Jerry wouldn't really notice or care until he needed you for something and you weren't around to provide it."

The words cut into her, and Sam pushed the tears away, sitting up and pulling the sheet to her chest, trying to put some distance between them.

He rolled his eyes again, as if saying _I've already seen everything, is there really a point in covering up?_

"So Sammie, use the intelligence that you're reputated to have. If I can't _use_ you against woohp, why am I here?"

"To have a personal victory against me, because I'm the real reason you kept ending up back in jail. Clover and Alex wouldn't have managed on their own."

He tsked. "True, but that isn't using your brain. Try harder. If you can." The tacked on insult made her glare, though she did anyways.

Why would Tim Scam come after her if he wasn't using her against WOOHP, or for personal revenge? He could be lying, but what other reason could there be? He certainly hadn't come back just for her-

Sam froze. "Yes, Sammie?"

"Impossible. It isn't true." She was vehement in her declaration.

" _What_ isn't true? I'm afraid I don't understand." But she knew perfectly well that he did.

"You didn't come back here-" She took in a deep breath. "You didn't come all the way here just for me."

"Why not?" She was beginning to really hate these useless questions. He was smarter than this, and yet he wanted her to pretend he was an idiot.

"Because it's impossible, Scam!"

"And why is it impossible, Sam? You haven't given me a real reason for that yet. If you do, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

He was dangling twisted freedom in front of her like a carrot. Freedom she wanted, but wasn't sure she wanted.

"Because I'm your enemy,-"

"Nope. That was your reasoning to pretend you didn't love me. Besides, how are you still my enemy if you don't work for woohp, and I haven't seen you in years?"

She growled, frustrated. "Because I made you my enemy, put you back in jail numerous times!"

He shrugged. "But Jerry used you, played with your head from the beginning. I might be able to look past that seeing that you were young and didn't really see that you were being used yet."

More cutting words. Words she wasn't sure if she could deny anymore after all these years.

She sighed, trying to find another reason with difficulty.

"All of these reasons revolve around us being on opposite sides of the law. But we aren't anymore, so what good reason other than self-doubt do you have to refute me being here just for you?"

"I might not be a spy anymore, but you're still a criminal-"

"How do you know?" He interrupted again, turning his head towards her with another smirk. "After my _woohp_ prison record was sealed, how do you know that I got into trouble with regular law enforcement?"

She gave him a nonplussed look. "You're Tim Scam. Of course you've done illegal stuff since then."

He shrugged. "Is it still illegal if you're never caught?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes it is!" He mirrored her expression.

"But I'm not asking you to get involved with my operations, which theoretically, if existant, are foolproof. I'm asking you why it's impossible to fathom my having feelings for you?"

She let out a breath, turning to look straight ahead at the wall opposite. "I don't know." She saw from her peripheral that he was about to respond, so she continued. "But I also don't see any reason for you to have any theoretical feelings for me either."

"Theoretically?" He paused a moment. "You were intelligent, more intelligent than the people you surrounded yourself with, which was also intelligent. You were Jerry's favorite, yet you weren't manipulative like him. You were kind, and overly-righteous with the blind faith, but also the first person to hear of my _magnificently_ dangerous record and still stand against me without fear, or at least without cowering away.

"You were determined. You are beautiful, but modest." He shrugged. "But these are all theoretical reasons. I'd say they still far outweigh your reasons against it." All of this was said factually, as if he was merely observing a bird in nature, or reading a list. Not at all like a person in love.

Yet the hope continued to spark in Sam's chest, wondering where he was going with this, and beginning to think that unless this was some elaborate prank, maybe it wasn't as unlikely as she thought. _Maybe_.

"So are you in love with me?" The words slipped out, yet she didn't regret them despite her heart hanging precariously in the balance.

"What do you think, Sam?" That smirk. That awfully kissable smirk and those infuriating words meant to distract her.

"That isn't an answer, Tim." His name tasted good on her tongue, and she was hoping to get to say it again. But that all depended on him.

"Neither is yours." She sighed, frowning at him. Why did he have to be so _difficult_?

"I already confessed I still love you, despite you being a jerk. I'm kinda hoping you love me back, but unless you tell me, I'll never truly know that you aren't just using me. So man up, Scam. Prove to me you aren't scamming me this time."

"I _could_ just say it and be scamming you anyways."

"And I could just use the blind faith you commend me for and hope you aren't. Hope you really came for me." She shrugged, though her gaze was hard.

He continued to smirk at her, leaning closer. She raised an eyebrow, trying to convey that if the next words out of his mouth weren't the ones she wanted, things were not going to go well.

His ocean eyes met her emerald ones, and the smirk on his face grew as three simple words left his lips.

"I love you."

The way he did everything, Scam said this with confidence, leaning closer to just a millimeter from her lips.

"And since you're already mine, you might as well become Mrs Scam."

Sam beamed against his lips as they fell among the sheets once again. He was infuriating, but he was hers and only hers.

Hours later, as she sat on a plane looking out a window, Sam said goodbye to the life she'd built for herself with no remorse.

The diamond engagement ring on her finger glittered from where it lay intermingled among his fingers.

Jerry would never be able to track her again, and she was on her way to having the life she had always wanted, with the man she loved more than anything else.

This was shaping up to be a Happy New Year after all.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :D (BTW, I'm not looking forward to eventually going back to the real world...)**


End file.
